


The Warmth of your skin

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt!Cas, M/M, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slighty nsfw, frozen!Cas, human!Cas, no explicit sex though, they have to cuddle to warm up again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in the middle of a forest, when a snowstorm surprises them in the middle of the summer. To make their luck perfect, Castiel breaks into the ice of a lake. There is only one way to survive this cold. Body Heat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	The Warmth of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I wish you all the best for 2020!
> 
> And so I thought why not start the year with a new fic? Right??
> 
> Prompt is: Naked cuddling 
> 
> From this wonderful [challenge](https://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion). I will not do it the next 30 days though. Just at my own pace, so I don't burst into tears in january already :p

“Dean, this is a stupid idea.” Castiel says and like always Dean ignores that and continues to keep walking. It’s already dark outside and he doesn’t want to stay in this forest forever. He sighs, his breath coming out befogged.

He wishes it would be because of a ghost, but it’s only the cold that is trying to kill them.

“Cas, we have to stop this! Some crazy witch is playing ‘Frozen’ in the middle of the summer and two people are already dead.” Dean answers while he rubs over his arms. Even though he wears a dozen layers it doesn’t help.

“But this is crazy. I don’t have any grace left and we don’t even know where she is hiding!” Castiel says and Dean shrugs. He had seen how destroyed the husband was when they had found his wife, completely frozen to death.

Some people had told them that this weird lady came into town some weeks ago and then it had started to snow. All Dean knows is that she lives somewhere in this forest and he wouldn’t even be surprised if she lives in a castle made out of snow and ice.

Dean’s boots crunch loudly in the snow and he almost makes a face each time. He doesn’t even know from which direction they had come and so he stops in the middle of nowhere. His phone is long dead.

They had thought that this would be an easy hunt, so Sam had gone with Eileen to help Jody and the girls with some very nasty vampires. Dean wishes he would’ve gone with them as well.

“Dean, seriously, we should head back.” Castiel says again and this time Dean nods. He hates to ‘give up’ and this feels like it, but he also knows when a situation would only get worse with time and they need to get help first.

They walk quietly back and at first they can still see their own footprints, but then it snows harder and Dean is kinda lost. Even Castiel seems to not know where exactly they are and Dean coughs. 

The cold is not really normal, it feels as if it hurts his lungs. To his shock, Castiel coughs himself. That really doesn’t sound good. Dean sees that Castiel’s eyes glow blue for a tiny second, because of his grace and then it goes out.

“Cas?!”

Castiel coughs again, this time his whole body is shaking and Dean steps closer and holds him. Castiel’s body feels so cold and then he almost collapses in Dean’s arms. Dean panics at that, because he has no idea what to do.

To his luck, Castiel takes a few steps back and tries to smile. It looks weird, but he doesn’t seem to be dying anymore. Instead he coughs again and then groans.

“I think I’m human again.” Castiel says and Dean doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. To be honest, he feels like doing both. He had suspected it already though, because Castiel hadn’t felt well the last weeks after their huge… fight.

Dean feels even worse now, because he took Castiel with him. His heart squeezes painfully, why is he always hurting the people he loves the most? 

“I’m sorry.” Dean whispers, not sure what else he could say. Castiel just nods and then he huddles a bit more into his trench coat and even closes it. Dean swears under his breath, fuck without his grace, Castiel is wearing not enough clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel squints at Dean, when he opens his jacket.

“You’re not wearing enough clothes. I'll give you one of my flannels.” Dean says, but Castiel is already shaking his head. They are both always so stubborn. Dean growls and takes his jacket off anyway.

He is wearing a shirt and two flannels. Surely he can give Castiel one of the flannels, without it being a huge deal. Dean also… would love to see Castiel in his own clothes. He licks his lips and shivers when the wind howls loudly.

“Dean, no. Seriously, you are cold yourself. Your lips are turning blue already.” Castiel says and he takes another step back, when Dean holds out his warm flannel. Dean sighs and takes a step forward.

It almost feels like a dance, until the ground beneath Castiel cracks.

“What?” Castiel asks and Dean eyes widen, but it’s already too late. It seems like Castiel had stepped on some kind of pond or lake that they hadn’t seen because of all the snow and now the ice snaps. 

Before Dean can do anything, Castiel is already falling into the ice cold water. Dean makes a sound, that he wasn’t sure he was capable of, but he is already falling onto his stomach so he can hold his hand out to Castiel, who splashes in his panic.

“Cas! Give me your hand!” 

Dean is not even hearing himself over his loud breathing. He is so afraid that Castiel will sink and he will never find him again. Castiel holds his hand out and luckily enough Dean reaches it, with the first try. 

“D-Dean!” Castiel breathes and his lips are clattering. Dean has a hard time, but somehow he manages to pull Castiel out of the water, without falling into it himself. Castiel falls into the snow next to him, coughing loudly.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks and he is already leaning over Castiel, carefully touching him everywhere, to check for some broken bones. He seems fine, but his clothes are ruined. He would freeze to death out here.

“C-cold, Dean.” Castiel says and he closes his eyes. Dean shakes him and at least Castiel gets up, when Dean holds his hand out again. His pants are clinging to his legs and Dean begins to shake himself.

Out of panic and cold probably. The flannel he wanted to give Castiel is now in the water and Dean ignores it. 

“We have to move, Cas.” Dean says and he holds his hand out for a third time. This time it’s more for his own comfort, than to help Castiel. He takes the hand anyway and Dean wishes he could enjoy this moment. 

He had wanted to do that for so long.

“I-I have no idea what to do.” Dean admits and he feels so helpless. He could give Castiel his jacket, but that would probably end in another fight, Dean turns in every direction and wants to scream in frustration when…

“Dean is that a c-cabin?” Castiel asks and Dean nods. Why hadn’t they seen this earlier! Fuck. He walks towards it and when Castiel walks funnily in his wet pants, Dean almost carries him over there.

“Okay okay, we will not die.” Dean says, mostly to calm himself down when he breaks the door easily open. It’s not warm inside, but at least there is no ice cold wind in here. Castiel sits down on the old couch.

“I feel like I’m d-dying.” Castiel admits and Dean looks through the few wardrobes in the cabin. It only has a bathroom and the room they’re in. There are no spare clothes and on the bed is a filthy blanket. 

Great.

“Get out of your clothes.” Dean says, hoping it doesn’t sound as shaky, as his legs feel. Castiel seems like he wants to object, but in the end he throws his shoes into the corner. Dean sighs, but then he sees something. 

There is some wood stacked next to the fireplace. Dean hastily walks over to it and it doesn’t take long for him to start a nice fire. Dean holds his hands up towards the fire and takes a deep breath. Okay.

When he turns around, he almost falls flat on his ass, because Castiel is laying naked on the old bed. Dean hadn’t even heard him move at all, but he can see that the dirty blanket is on the ground now.

“W-what?” Dean says and somehow his voice sounds a lot higher than usual. Castiel’s hand is at least covering his junk, but Dean’s brain has still left the building. He just stares at him with his mouth open.

Maybe they died in the lake and this is his heaven? It sounds like his heaven.

The door creaks loudly and the wind howls louder and Dean shakes his head. Maybe not exactly like the heaven he wants, but still. Castiel growls at him and Dean almost puts his own hand over his own dick as well.

“What are you waiting for?” Castiel asks and Dean tilts his head in a way that is way too familiar. Castiel smiles at it and Dean feels himself smiling like the complete dumbass he is. 

“Hm?” Dean says and at least he moves again. He gets the shoes Castiel had thrown away and puts them in front of the fire. He even picks up Castiel’s pants, his shirt, the socks, the trench coat and oh.

Castiel’s wears some fine underwear. Dean hastily puts it all on the couch, so it can dry, while trying not to blush, while imagining how the dark black boxer shorts would cling to Castiel’s ass.

“Get undressed and lay down on me!” Castiel says and Dean promptly hits his knee at the couch, when he hears that. He checks his head for some bumps, because now he can only be hallucinating. 

“No?” Dean says and it sounds more like a question. Dammit, he really wants to get over there and lay down on Castiel. Feel his skin against his own and maybe… nope.

“Dean, I don’t wanna die today, so for the love of god, come here. I need your body warmth.” Castiel says and Dean isn’t sure if he shudders because of Castiel’s heated glare or the voice he used. Dean had dreamed about this way too many times.

“Fine! B-but this means nothing!” Dean growls out and he hates himself for it. This is what he always wanted - minus the freezing to death part obviously - and he throws his jacket on the couch.

The flannel and shirt follow his jacket, but he already feels vulnerable and so exposed. He almost hides his body from Castiel, but his best friend doesn’t look disgusted. No, there is a small smile on his face.

Dean gets rid off his own wet boots and then the socks. While he had pulled Castiel out of the lake, his own jeans and shoes had become wet, so Dean is actually relieved to get out of them.

It still feels so weird in front of Castiel. Dean thinks about making a show for Castiel, just to make clear for Castiel that this indeed means nothing, but he can’t. He wishes so badly for this to mean something.

That Castiel would always want him.

“Dean.” Castiel says again and Dean opens his belt. It’s way too loud in the small cabin and Dean hastily steps out of his jeans. He puts them carefully on a free space on the couch and hopes his dick doesn’t make a mistake now.

“No underwear huh.” Castiel says and Dean doesn’t look up. He has one hand in front of his dick, because there is a line he won’t cross, okay? He hadn’t packed enough laundry, because as he said, he thought it would be an easy hunt. Ergo maybe a day or two.

Not that Dean hates to go commando, but right now, it’s just a cruel joke. Dean shrugs as an answer and then he walks over to the bed. Both hands covering his junk.

“I don’t know if we huh… I mean cuddling for the warmth is a thing, but I don’t really do the cuddling thing and it will be so weird right? I mean, I will feel your dick and you… I mean isn’t that some kind of…” Dean babbles, because he is so nervous.

On the other side, Castiel is freezing and Dean doesn’t want him to die and okay. He takes another deep breath.

“Dean shut up and lay down on me!” Castiel finally says and he sound so angry. Dean gulps because that is kinda a huge turn-on for him. He knew Castiel could be bossy, but he likes this so much more. 

Castiel lays back down on the bed, on his back, looking up at Dean, who hopes his dick will not fuck this up for the both of them.

“Okay okay, just uh, don’t touch me - you know, _down there_.” Dean whispers, before he finally lays down on Castiel. It feels different than he had imagined. Not that he had… okay, yeah, he had imagined this a lot of times. 

Castiel’s chest is firm and strong and Dean wants so badly to touch him properly. Castiel is still shaking badly and Dean can see his lips are an even darker blue now. For now Dean’s chest touches Castiel’s, his head against Castiel’s neck.

“D-Dean, it doesn’t help.” Castiel says, shaking from the cold. Dean gulps but presses closer, his hands on Castiel’s strong shoulders and oh fuck, his dick against Castiel’s thigh, while he can feel Castiel’s cock against his own thigh.

“You will never tell anyone about this.” Dean mumbles against Castiel’s cold skin. While Dean was cold before as well, somehow this feels worse. Castiel is still wet and his skin so cold, Dean is sure that Castiel’s brilliant idea will not really work.

“Oh sure, because I love to talk to other humans about how soft your tummy feels on me.” Castiel says and Dean would blush, if his body could still do that. Instead he punches Castiel a bit. He loves pie, he can’t help it.

“Fuck you.” Dean spats and he already turns away, but then Castiel’s arms wrap around his torso and now it feels like something intimidating and almost lovingly, Dean can’t help but relax against his will.

“It wasn’t meant to hurt you, I really like it.” Castiel whispers and Dean hopes that he can’t feel his heartbeat, because holy shit you don’t just say something like this to your best friend, without it meaning something right?

Dean looks up, directly into Castiel’s wide eyes, and like always, time stops. They just stare at each other and Dean’s wants to look down to Castiel’s plush lips, but in the end he chickens out. 

“You uh look good too.” Dean finally mutters and he groans inwardly. Can he makes this any more awkward? At least Castiel has the audacity to smirk up at him and Dean just turns his head away.

He quietly lays down on Castiel again and hopes that their body warmth would actually start to warm each other up. Dean moves a bit again, his dick still against Castiel’s hip and he freezes, when his cock becomes a new idea.

Oh hell, no!

“Dean, stop squirming.” Castiel mutters, while Dean feels something harden against his own thigh and this is not his cock. Dean blushes furiously and he hopes that Castiel thinks that Dean hadn’t noticed his erection. 

For two minutes nothing happens and Dean counts the seconds, but then he moves again. He just tries to wake up his leg, that had fallen asleep like this, but instead he rubs his cock over Castiel’s hip and oh fuck, leaves a wet trail there.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, he will die.

Castiel turns them around and woah okay, Dean hadn’t known he was this strong, but this feels also very nice. Dean can’t help it but look down at Castiel, while he holds himself up on his arms. 

Castiel’s stomach is flat and Dean knows he shouldn’t look down further, but yeah Castiel looks almost painfully hard. How did he manage that in such a short time? The cock looks delicious and Dean can’t look away.

The head of his cock is already a nice dark red and it even jumps when Castiel seems to realize that Dean is looking at his cock. Dean almost licks over his lips at the view, because that would fill him up so good, he knows it. Just a nice length but even more enjoyable because of the girth.

“My eyes are up here.” Castiel chuckles and Dean tries to grin flirty when he does look into Castiel’s blue eyes. Instead he knows exactly how much his lip shakes. He is really nervous, but Castiel doesn’t seem to be.

“Sorry.” Dean whispers, but Castiel shakes his head and then lays down besides Dean, again on his back. Dean shivers from the cold, that hurts a lot more, now that he knows how warm Castiel’s body can get. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Castiel whispers back and Dean takes a deep breath. Just as he thinks about getting up and dressed again, Castiel shoves at his shoulder, until Dean is laying on his side.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asks and now Castiel presses against him from behind. Dean’s dick, the traitor, jumps at the manhandling and Castiel laughs, because the fucker had clearly seen that over his shoulder.

“I’m trying to make you my little spoon.” Castiel mutters and he presses some kisses against Dean’s neck. Dean sighs happily and then relaxes into Castiel’s hold. He had never done something like this.

Dean Winchester doesn’t cuddle after sex. And he and Castiel didn’t even have sex!

But…

But this feels really good and Dean would hate himself if he doesn’t let himself enjoy it. Castiel is still hard while he presses against him and the feel of his dick against Dean’s butt is something that he wants to have forever now.

“Fine, but only this time.” Dean mumbles and Castiel chuckles again, clearly hearing the lie in those words. Dean doesn’t really care, he presses back against Castiel and even though his dick wants some attention as well, Dean ignores it.

This feels like so much more than sex.

“You feel incredible in my arms.” Castiel whispers and now he nuzzles against Dean’s neck and Dean giggles, because he is kinda ticklish there. Castiel’s words are hitting something inside Dean and he gets goosebumps.

“I like it t-too.” Dean finally says and he turns his head a bit, so Castiel can really kiss him. To his surprise Castiel does it immediately. Dean opens his mouth and he gets a bit dizzy, when Castiel’s teeth catch his lower lip. He hadn’t known Castiel could kiss this heated.

“Hmhmm, Dean.” Castiel mutters more into his mouth than anything and Dean blushes. His cock jumping again and Dean knows it wouldn’t take much to make himself come, but he doesn’t even move a hand towards his dick.

“Cas.” Dean gasps, when Castiel moves down to kiss his neck again. One of his hands strokes over Dean’s ass and as fast as it had become heated, Castiel nuzzles against him and Dean yawns himself, before he giggles.

They’ve always been a bit weird.

“I love you.” Dean whispers and for a second his whole body goes stiff - pun not intended - because he hadn’t meant to say that. He almost imagines that Castiel cuddles even closer and tries at least to relax.

“I love you too, Dean. Always have.” Castiel breaths quietly and Dean nods to himself. The huge smile will probably forever stay on his face, but he wouldn’t complain about that. Right now he only wants to sleep.

Dean closes his eyes, feeling happy and content. Tomorrow they would go out again and see if they could call Sammy and Eileen for help and then they would kill this damn bitchy evil witch. But now…

Now Dean would enjoy this and nothing in the whole world could...

“I’m still cold.” Castiel whines ten minutes later and this time Dean really has to laugh. Castiel turns away for a second and then he takes the filthy blanket they had seen when they first came into the cabin and puts it over them.

Dean sighs happily and ignores the smell of dust and… some other stuff he doesn’t want to think about. 

“Sometimes being human sucks, huh?” Dean asks, laying on his side while yawning again and then he closes his eyes. Castiel snuggles back against him and even puts one arm around him, so that Dean can hold his hand right over his own heart.

This time he really hopes Castiel feels his heartbeat.

“Not really.” Castiel answers and only seconds later they are both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
